printworks_seblainefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Devon Anderson
Blaine Devon Anderson is the youngest son of Matthew and Rosalina Anderson and he was primarily raised in Westerville, Ohio. When he was younger his parents often traveled for work and therefore he has visited many places. He attended West Westerville High before transferring to Dalton Academy mid-semester repeating his freshman year. At the start of his Junior year, Blaine transferred to William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio where he completed his final two years of high school. After graduating Blaine moved to New York City where he is a student at New York University (NYU). Biography__FORCETOC__ Early Life Blaine was raised by his parents Matthew and Rosalina primarily in Westerville, Ohio. He has one older brother, Cooper, who he has previously shared a tense relationship with. Blaine has a turbulent relationship with much of his immediate family which was born out of criticism over his personality, talent and sexuality. In recent years, however, Blaine has worked to repair the relationships with his father and brother. His relationship with his mother is still tense but it is clear that they both love each other. Blaine has a very close relationship with his paternal grandparents, Alastair and Diana, and would often spend his summers at their primary residence in Aspen, Colorado. His relationship with his paternal grandfather is a different story which developed due to the resentment his grandfather feels as his late wife left her beloved coffee shop, The Holiday Club, to Blaine in her will. At the age of 6, while attending a charity event with his parents, Blaine was introduced to Charles Wentworth, Logan Wright and Matthew Cutting. The four became fast friends and were nearly inseparable. At the age of 13 they all began to play polo together and are a common fixture on the local golf course. Interests Polo, Fencing, Music Education West Westerville High Blaine attended West Westerville High for a total of 4 months. His older brother Cooper had attended the school and his parents thought that Blaine would benefit from an education in a pubic school to ensure that he did not become reliant on the families wealth. However, Blaine was bullied constantly upon his arrival due to the fact that he is gay. He was commonly shoved into lockers, shouldered by the jocks and found his locker vandalized with hateful slurs. He had one friend at the school, a closeted gay student and the pair decided to attend the schools Sadie Hawkins Dance together as friends. It was while waiting in the parking lot to be picked up that several of the schools jocks attacked the two boys beating them up. Blaine spent a total of four months in the hospital recovering from his many injuries. He was discharged from the hospital at the beginning of April and was tutored at home for the remainder of the year. His parents eventually decided that he would board at Dalton Academy, a prestigious boarding school known for its zero-tolerance policy, where he would retake his freshman year. Dalton Academy When Blaine first arrived at Dalton Academy he was incredibly shy and timid suffering from the aftermath of his attack the previous year. Upon arrival he was assigned a mentor, junior Wesley Montgomery. In the weeks that followed his arrival, Wes slowly but surely started to integrate Blaine into his group of friends; David Thompson, James Davis and Flint Harrison. It was December before they discovered that Blaine had an incredibly voice. Blaine was singing in the shower when David overheard him. David, in a moment of madness, pulled Blaine from the shower and told him that he would be auditioning for the warblers. David dragged Blaine out of the room while Blaine grabbed a towel securing it around his waist as David pulled him into the Warblers rehearsal, which was luckily being held in Ash House. Fortunately, council members Wes and Flint allowed Blaine to go and get dressed before returning to audition (with James making sure that he actually did return). Blaine's acceptance into the Warblers gave Blaine the confidence he had lost while at West Westerville High, in which he quickly made friends with freshmen Thad Harwood, Jeff Stirling, Nick Duval and Trent Nixon. At the Show Choir National Championship in Los Angeles that year Blaine sang one of the solos (with Wes singing the other), the first freshman to do so in the history of the Warblers. The Warblers won Nationals that year. In his sophomore year, Blaine runs into Kurt Hummel and quickly deciphers that he is a "spy" from William McKinley High School, the school that Wes had been stalking on Show Choir Forums and at the Lima Bean. Kurt quickly becomes a fixture in Blaine's life, especially following his transferal to Dalton and the two begin to date. Blaine encourages Kurt to return to McKinley after the Warblers lose to the New Directions at Regionals. William McKinley High School Blaine transferred to McKinley at the start of his Junior year to ensure that his boyfriend Kurt has a "magical" Senior year. Blaine struggled to find his place at McKinley and within the New Directions. He was often met with an onslaught of criticism from self-proclaimed New Directions male lead Finn Hudson and found that his boyfriend was not very defensive of him. Throughout the year Blaine built friendships with Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Mike Chang Jr.